


How To Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

by Maeglin_Yedi



Series: The Wolf Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses his furry friend. Remus has a plan, but Sirius seems unusually hesitant.</p>
<p>Sequel to Of Wolf and Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Harry/Sirius/Remus  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Bestiality, PWP  
> Disclaimer: These lovely boys belong to JK Rowling. I just get to play with them. 
> 
> Summary: Harry misses his furry friend. Remus has a plan, but Sirius seems unusually hesitant. 
> 
> A/N: This is an interlude between Of Wolf and Man and the sequel, To See the Human Soul Take Wing. It would help if you've read Of Wolf and Man first (this fic contains spoilers for it, obviously), but you can also read this story as a smutty stand-alone. 
> 
> Big thanks to Gina for the beta!
> 
> Word count: 5024  
> First published: June 2004

"Moony, I need another word for spunk," Sirius said without looking up from The Daily Prophet in his lap.

"Fortitude."

"Hmm." Sirius scribbled something down and Harry looked up from his spot on the floor in front of the fireplace. "No, it doesn't fit. Has to start with a 'C'," Sirius said and waved his wand at the parchment to clear the ink away. 

"Come?" Harry offered. Sirius stilled his hand, looked at Harry and burst out in laughter. 

"You have a one-track mind, Mr Potter." 

"And whose fault is that," Harry muttered, feeling his cheeks flush. Sirius grinned and then glanced at Remus hopefully. 

"Courage," Remus said, not looking up from the books he was reading.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sirius scribbled furiously and looked at his crossword with a satisfied smile.

"Harry, have you ever been able to consciously open your connection to Voldemort?" Remus glanced at Harry, pushing his reading glasses back up his nose. 

Harry shook his head. "No, only in dreams so far."

Remus said nothing but turned back to his books and wrote something down in the margin. 

Silence returned to the drawing room as Sirius filled out the rest of his crossword, Remus was lost in his research and Harry looked over his Astronomy text. It was the comfortable silence of three men, three friends, three lovers spending a quiet night together. And yet Harry felt restless. 

Trying to concentrate on his homework, Harry lay down on his stomach and tapped his fingers against his book. It wasn't that he felt unhappy. In fact, Harry didn't think he'd ever felt this happy before. It just seemed as if something was missing. 

"Harry, you all right?" Sirius asked, apparently done with his crossword. He folded the newspaper and gave Harry a curious look. 

"Yeah," Harry sighed. 

"You sure? You look like you've got something stuck up your arse."

"Wasn't me," Remus said, and made a show of touching his crotch without looking up from his books. "I left nothing in there this morning." Then he glanced up and frowned. "Well, that's not exactly true, but I daresay what I left there didn't get stuck."

"Oh, ha ha," Sirius said and punched Remus on his upper arm. "Could you please keep your appalling sense of humor to yourself, Moony? I'm trying to have a conversation with my godson."

"Ever so sorry to have bothered you with my witty remarks, Padfoot," Remus muttered, but Harry could see Remus was trying not to grin. 

"So?" Sirius sat back against the couch and crossed his arms. 

"I dunno," Harry said and shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed on his book. "Everything's fine, really, but I guess I just miss Moony."

Sirius said nothing and glanced at Remus, who looked up from his books and met Sirius' eyes. "You miss Moony?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry briefly and then glancing at Remus again, confused. 

"Well, yeah. I was used to having him around." Harry shrugged again and turned a few pages in his book. 

"You saw Moony just last week," Remus said. 

"I know. But it wasn't the same. Since I wasn't really me then, was I?" Harry sat up and sighed. He wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking.

"Ah," Remus said, and Sirius looked even more confused. "You miss doing things with Moony."

"Things?" Sirius said, his gaze now moving frantically between Harry and Remus.

"I guess." Harry leaned his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. "I liked doing those things with Moony."

"What things?" Sirius demanded. 

"Don't be so dense, Padfoot," Remus said and made a vague gesture towards his crotch. 

"Ah." Sirius' eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Harry, how can you miss doing those things with Moony when you have two fit, experienced men right here to show you all the pleasures of the flesh?" Remus snorted, but Sirius ignored him and went on. "Honestly, Moony's just a flea-ridden mongrel."

"Werewolves don't have fleas," Remus said quietly. When no one responded, he added, "No, really. Parasites don't like werewolf blood. We don't get fleas or lice or ticks."

Harry shuddered at the idea of ticks and Sirius turned to Remus and gave him an incredulous stare.

"Remus, I'm trying to make a case for us here. Do you really think this is the time for a lecture on werewolf physiology?"

"I'm just saying," Remus said and met Sirius' stare with a blank face. "I think it's important Harry knows werewolves don't get parasites. Animagi on the other hand..." Remus trailed off and went back to reading his books. 

"What?" Harry perked up. "What's with Animagi?"

"Moony, don't you dare," Sirius said in a warning tone.

"Oh, just that Animagi do get ticks." Remus turned a page in one of his books, ignoring Sirius, who was now sitting so close he was breathing down Remus' neck. "In fact, I remember a time in our sixth year –"

"Don't listen to him, Harry!" Sirius tried to clap his hand over Remus' mouth, but Remus pulled away and out of his reach.

"When poor Padfoot returned to the Shack with about a dozen ticks attached to his bollocks –"

"Remus, you miserable bastard!" Sirius threw himself at Remus, sending the books on Remus' lap flying across the room.

"And when he transformed back, those nasty buggers were still there," Remus panted, trying to keep his head out of Sirius' reach while Sirius had him pinned down face first to the couch. "Since I was too weak, James had to spell them off."

Harry was laughing so hard he wrapped his arms around his belly and Sirius was still trying to shut Remus up, but Remus managed to crawl halfway out from under him. 

"But James was a bit too enthusiastic and spelled away more than just the ticks," Remus finished, out of breath. 

"I hate you right now, you know that, don't you, Moony?" Sirius slapped Remus on the back of his head, digging his knees into Remus' thighs.

"My dad spelled away your bollocks?" Harry asked in between snorts of laughter. 

Sirius cleared his throat. "Let's just say we both had to go see Pomfrey that morning." At Harry's confused look, he added, "Your father had a nasty broken nose that needed medical attention."

Sliding off his glasses, Harry wiped away a few tears and tried to get his breathing under control. Remus attempted to throw Sirius off, but Sirius stayed put for a few moments before he relented and shifted so Remus could sit up. Remus pulled out his wand and tried to salvage what was left of his reading glasses. 

"So, you really miss Moony, eh?"

Harry looked up at Sirius and saw that Sirius looked hurt. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'm okay with this." Harry indicated that he meant Sirius and Remus with a wave of his hand.

Sirius pursed his lips and stared down at his lap. 

"You might not be able to be with Moony anymore in that way," Remus said thoughtfully, repairing the last crack in his glasses. "But there is a different canine who could be of service to you."

Sirius snapped his gaze up, looking alarmed. "Oh no. Just, no."

"You shagged me as Padfoot."

"We were sixteen, Moony. It was some sort of experimental phase."

"And how old is Harry?"

Sirius looked from Remus to Harry. "Ah. I see your point."

"Exactly." Remus put his glasses down on the coffee table and looked at Harry with a smile. "Would that be what you want?"

Harry swallowed. Truth be told, he had thought about Padfoot a time or two ever since he'd learned about Sirius' and Remus' experimental phase two weeks ago. "I dunno...might be nice to try that."

"You really want me to shag you as Padfoot?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "James would have more than just my bollocks for that." Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 

"Drop the guilt trip," Remus chided. "It's not becoming, after what we've both already done with Harry."

"I suppose. Just give me a minute to process this."

Harry scooted closer to the couch and rested his chin on Sirius' knee. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said softly. "I like what we do. I like it a lot."

"Nah, it's fine, Harry." Sirius put his hand on Harry's head and stroked his hair. "I'm just still trying to get used to everything that has happened these last few weeks, and if you say I'm just getting old, Moony, I will punch you."

"I wasn't saying anything," Remus said innocently and winked at Harry. 

"So you'll do it?" Harry asked, giving Sirius his best pleading look. 

"Yeah. I'll give it a try."

"Good," Remus said and got up from the couch. "Then I think it's time for bed."

"Why are you so bloody enthusiastic about this anyway?" Sirius asked, getting up as well and pulling Harry up with him. 

"I remember what it felt like to do those things with Padfoot," Remus said over his shoulder. "If Harry gets some, so will I."

"That sly wolf," Sirius muttered and slung his arm around Harry, dragging Harry with him up the stairs. 

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. Even after the month he'd spent with Moony and the past two weeks he'd been with Sirius and Remus, Harry still got both terribly excited and horribly insecure at the thought of having sex. And now that Sirius had more or less promised he'd bring Padfoot out to play, well, Harry didn't think his cock could get any harder than it was at that moment. 

"Come here," Remus said the moment Harry and Sirius crossed the threshold to their bedroom. Harry let go of Sirius and approached Remus, who cocked his head and gave Harry a daring smile. 

"You are only allowed on this bed tonight as Padfoot," Remus said to Sirius, meanwhile tugging on the buttons of Harry's robes. Sirius curved an eyebrow and leaned back against the doorpost, crossing his arms demonstratively. 

"He won't last more than three minutes," Remus whispered in Harry's ear and nipped at Harry's earlobe. Harry gasped and arched his throat, giving Remus better access. Remus made good use of that, pushing Harry's robes off his shoulders, and licked his way down Harry's throat. 

Harry reached up and buried his fingers in Remus' hair, rubbing his hard cock against Remus' hip. Kissing up Harry's throat, Remus pulled Harry's boxers down while Harry toed his shoes off. Then he slipped Harry's glasses off and Harry was naked and more than ready for whatever Remus had in mind for him. 

"Lie down on the bed," Remus said, unbuttoning his own robes. Sirius kept suspiciously quiet and Harry looked at him while he lay down on the soft sheets, legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Sirius watched them with a dispassionate look but Harry noticed the blush on Sirius' cheeks and grinned, spreading his own legs just so Sirius had a nice view from his spot near the door. 

"Perfect," Remus whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed, between Harry's spread legs. He grabbed one of Harry's knees and pushed it up to Harry's chest, exposing Harry's pucker better than Harry himself could. "You look good enough to eat." Remus sucked two fingers into his mouth and stroked them across Harry's entrance. "Don't you agree, Sirius?" Remus asked, without taking his eyes off Harry's body. "Doesn't this arse just beg to be eaten?" 

Harry thought he heard a faint whimper coming from somewhere near the door. 

"I love the way you taste, Harry," Remus said hoarsely, lifted Harry's other leg and dragged his tongue across Harry's calf. "All innocence and eagerness." 

Harry gasped when he felt Remus' teeth tease the inside of his thigh, nibbling the sensitive skin all the way down to his sac. Remus darted his tongue out and flicked it against the taut flesh just below Harry's balls, his fingers still stroking across Harry's pucker. Harry was afraid his heart would stop if Remus didn't do *something* very soon. 

"Please," he whimpered, trying to buck his hips up, but Remus held him down. "Fuck, please, Remus, more."

"Bugger this," Sirius said and all but ripped his robes off, sending buttons flying across the room. His boxers and boots quickly followed and then he launched himself at the bed, transforming mid-leap. 

Padfoot landed beside Harry and gave him a sloppy kiss, his long tongue swiping across Harry's lips and nose. 

"Glad to see you decided to join us," Remus said, grinning. Padfoot licked his lips and panted, looking from Harry to Remus expectantly. 

"Hey, Padfoot," Harry said. Remus released him and Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around Padfoot's neck and burying his nose in the coarse fur. Padfoot wagged his tail and nuzzled Harry's throat. 

"What do we do now?" Harry asked softly after he released Padfoot. 

"Whatever you want," Remus replied and Padfoot yipped his agreement. 

"All right." Harry shifted further on the bed, making plenty of room for Remus and Padfoot to join him there. "I think I just want to...um...look at him first."

Padfoot cocked his head and Remus arched an eyebrow. 

"You know...look at his...thing." 

Snorting ragged breaths through his nose, which Harry knew was Padfoot's equivalent of laughter, Padfoot buried his head in a pillow, his tail wagging furiously. Remus chuckled and fondly shook his head. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed by his own insecurity and the response it invoked.

"I'm sorry," Remus said and stroked Harry's cheek. "You can do whatever you want, and if you want to look at Padfoot's...thing, then we'll do that."

Harry nodded and glanced at Padfoot, who looked back at him with a doggy grin, long tongue lolling to the side. 

"On your back then," Remus urged, patting the sheets beside Harry. Padfoot complied and rolled over, his long limbs falling open and exposing his canine erection. 

Harry stared at it for a moment, hardly noticing that Remus shifted closer and leaned comfortably against Harry's back, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder. It looked familiar, Padfoot's cock, because it was shaped just like Moony's. And yet it looked different, since Moony's fur was light and Padfoot's was black, which made Padfoot's prick stand out looking angry-red against the dark fur. 

"What do you think?" Remus asked quietly. Harry turned his face and pressed a kiss to Remus' lips. 

"Looks good." Harry reached out his hand and rubbed Padfoot's belly. Immediately, one of Padfoot's hind legs began to jerk and tried to scratch Harry's arm. Harry giggled and stopped stroking but lowered his hand so he could run a finger up Padfoot's cock, from the furry base to the slick, pointed tip. Padfoot let out a deep groan and bared his throat. 

"Looks almost the same as Moony's," Harry said, stroking up and down Padfoot's erection again. "Moony is bigger, though." 

Padfoot growled, flashing his teeth at Harry, and Remus threw his head back and laughed. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, giving Padfoot an apologetic smile. 

"Don't be sorry," Remus said, amused. "It's true. I am bigger than Sirius."

"A quarter-inch, Moony. Only a quarter-inch!"

Harry realized he wasn't touching a canine's erection any longer, but he felt the familiar shape of Sirius' cock beneath his palm.

"You're bigger by this much," Sirius said, pushing himself up and holding his thumb and index finger a minuscule distance apart. 

"I'm still bigger," Remus said, looking smug. 

Harry released Sirius' cock and glanced between the two men. "You've measured your cocks? And compared them?"

"Of course we have," Sirius replied, affronted. "Back in school, the four of us would wank together from time to time and we wanted to see who was biggest."

"Was Remus the biggest?"

"I wish," Remus sighed.

"No, Wormtail won that category," Sirius said bitterly. "That rat was hung like a centaur."

"So my dad was –"

"Smallest, yeah," Sirius offered. 

"Oh." Harry peered down at his own erection. He'd never thought of himself as small, even though he was a bit smaller than Sirius and Remus. But the knowledge that his father had been smallest made Harry feel quite uncomfortable. 

"James wasn't small," Remus said, running his hand through Harry's hair and stroking the back of his neck. "He was just a bit smaller than Sirius. But the size of his cock was nothing to be ashamed of, and neither is yours." 

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "What Remus said."

"All right," Harry said, feeling slightly better, even though he still had the strange urge to cross his legs. 

"But you've never compared cocks with your mates then?" Sirius asked. When Harry shook his head, Sirius glanced at Remus. "That's odd." 

Harry wanted to protest, but Remus beat him to it. "I'd rather think we were the odd ones, Sirius." 

"Still, every boy needs to measure his cock at least once." Sirius reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Harry's wand. "It's all part of growing up," he said, spreading his legs.

Harry watched in horrified amusement as Sirius stroked his cock, which already seemed rock-hard, the tip of his tongue poking between his lips. 

"For god's sake, Sirius, it won't get any harder than that," Remus said, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled, fisting his cock furiously. Then he aligned Harry's wand with his prick, holding it up at the base. 

"Stop stretching your foreskin. It doesn't count. Pull it back." Remus reached over to grab Sirius' prick, but Sirius slapped his hand away. 

"I know how to measure a cock, Moony. Mind your own business." But Sirius pulled his foreskin back anyway and then touched his thumb to Harry's wand where the tip of his cock ended. A faint yellow mark appeared on the dark wood. 

"Now, let's see if you haven't shrunk over the years." Sirius handed the wand to Remus, who spread his legs without stroking his erection, and held the wand next to it. The yellow mark left by his thumb was indeed a quarter-inch higher than Sirius'. 

Sirius snorted at Remus' satisfied look. Harry accepted the wand from Remus and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, staring down at his erection. He stroked it a few times, hoping if it might get a bit bigger than it already was, and then, with a sigh, he held his wand beside it. His mark appeared a bit below Sirius'. 

"Not even half an inch," Sirius said, craning his neck to look at the wand in Harry's hand. "That's a fine cock you have there. Just like James'."

Harry frowned, stroking the tip of his wand over his sac, which felt rather pleasant. " Did you ever...you know...do stuff with my dad?" he asked softly. 

"Did we shag James?" Sirius' eyes widened and then he grinned. "Merlin, no. James didn't swing that way."

"He was quite the lady's man," Remus said. 

"And even if he had been interested, I don't think I could have done anything with him," Sirius mused, frowning. "James was like my brother. Now, I can handle a bit of bestiality. Incest on the other hand..." Sirius shuddered dramatically, and Harry giggled. 

"Speaking of bestiality," Remus said and nudged Sirius' thigh with his knee. "Are we going to chat all night or is Harry going to have some fun?"

"You want to play with Padfoot?" Sirius asked, and when Harry nodded eagerly, Sirius lay back down and morphed into his canine alter-ego.

"Do you want to continue where you left off?" Remus whispered, shifting closer to Harry again. 

"Yeah," Harry said and reached for Padfoot's erection. He stroked it, just like he'd always stroked Moony's cock, and Padfoot relaxed against the bed, panting slightly. As much as Harry enjoyed doing things with Sirius and Remus, it was brilliant to touch Padfoot's erection. He had fond memories of his time with Moony, after all. Well, almost all memories were fond, except perhaps that one small detail Harry hadn't thought about when he'd let Moony shag him. 

Harry remembered the feeling and taste of Moony's cock in his mouth, and he licked his lips. Glancing at Remus, he lowered his head and sucked the tip of Padfoot's cock in his mouth. 

"Harry!"

Harry's mouth was suddenly filled with a much bigger and much more human prick and Harry choked, pulling back quickly. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked, propping himself up on his elbows, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Um...sucking your cock?" Harry muttered, feeling his cheeks flush. "Didn't it feel good?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. Padfoot pisses with that thing." 

Remus snorted. "And what do you do with your thing, Sirius?"

"Um..." Sirius said, frowning. 

"Moony always liked it when I sucked his cock," Harry muttered.

"You let him suck Moony's cock?" Sirius snapped his narrowed gaze at Remus. 

"Please do remember that I was hexed and in no control over that side of Moony's mind," Remus said irritably. 

"And I liked doing those things with Moony," Harry said, clenching his jaws. "He was the first...um...being I've ever done those things with." At Sirius' slightly hurt look, Harry added quickly, "But you were the first human who has ever fucked me."

Sirius sighed. "You know, it's probably a good thing that I gave up on the idea of anything happening normally for us a long time ago." 

"Just relax," Remus said, cupped Sirius chin and pulled him close for a kiss. "If Harry doesn't want to do something, he'll let us know."

Sirius deflated, letting himself fall back to the bed. "All right. Suck away." And once again he transformed into Padfoot. Harry didn't hesitate, afraid Sirius would change his mind, and grabbed the base of Padfoot's cock, sucking the tip into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and when Padfoot didn't change back but relaxed against the bed, Harry sucked in more, bobbing his head up and down and trailing his fingers to Padfoot's furry sac. 

It tasted differently than Moony's cock, slightly less bitter. Less wild, Harry imagined. But the shape felt familiar and Harry moaned contentedly, sucking hard around Padfoot's prick. Remus gently grabbed Harry's hips and urged him to stretch out, which Harry did. When he felt Remus' mouth around his own cock, Harry groaned and glanced up. He saw that Remus had shifted on the bed as well, and offered his prick to Padfoot, who licked across it with long, wet strokes of his tongue. 

Ragged breaths and slick, wet noises were the only sounds while they concentrated on each others' cocks. Harry squeezed Padfoot's sac and felt Remus do the same to him while Remus' lips and tongue worked around the head of his cock. Padfoot jerked his hips, thrusting slowly into Harry's mouth, salty drops leaking steadily onto Harry's tongue. 

When Harry was close to exploding in Remus' mouth, he released Padfoot's prick and tugged on Remus' hair. "I don't want to come yet," he said, out of breath. "Can we...um...fuck?"

"I'm sure we can," Remus said, giving Harry's prick one last lick. "Padfoot? Ready to take Harry?"

Padfoot let out a high-pitched bark, which Harry took for consent. Remus did as well and he sat up. "Get on your hands and knees, Harry. I'll help that big mutt there prepare you."

Scrambling to his feet, Padfoot moved behind Harry, who did as Remus told him. Harry spread his legs and felt a cold nose brush across his entrance, followed by slick fingers. 

"Easy, Padfoot," Remus scolded. Harry felt Padfoot's tongue trying to lick its way inside him while Remus eased two fingers inside, hindered by Padfoot's enthusiasm. Harry didn't care, though, because the feeling of two fingers and one agile tongue sliding in and out of him was brilliant. He leaned down on his elbows, resting his forehead on the sheets. 

"Good?" Remus asked. Harry let out an affirmative moan. "Ready?" Again Harry moaned, pushing his arse back against Padfoot's muzzle. 

"I assume you know where it all goes?" Remus asked teasingly. Padfoot growled and pushed Remus' hand away. Then he mounted Harry, his front legs tightening around Harry's chest. He wasn't as heavy as Moony, but his weight bore down on Harry nonetheless, something Harry thought felt brilliant. Padfoot's hard and slick cock nudged against Harry's entrance, and Harry spread his legs wider and pushed back, feeling it breach his pucker and slide inside in one easy thrust. 

"Fuck, yes," Harry moaned. He felt Padfoot panting hotly against the back of his neck, Padfoot's prick thrusting inside him sharp and fast. "Fuck, 's good."

"You two look brilliant together," Remus whispered. Harry glanced at him and saw Remus watching them, his cheeks flushed as he stroked his own cock lazily. 

"Let me suck you." Harry licked his lips, bracing himself under Padfoot's weight and hard thrusts. 

"By all means." Remus crawled to Harry and kneeled in front of him, his hard cock bobbing against Harry's cheek. Harry pushed himself up on his hands and caught the head of Remus' prick between his lips. He sucked it down as far as he could, almost to the base and worked his throat muscles around it while he stroked the underside with his tongue. 

"Harder, Harry," Remus moaned, curling his fingers in Harry's hair to guide his head. Harry complied, matching the rhythm of his mouth with Padfoot's cock sliding in and out of him. "Oh yes, that's it," Remus whispered, his gaze fixed on Harry's, eyes gleaming in a way that reminded Harry of Moony. He smiled around Remus' cock, feeling utterly content, getting fucked by Padfoot while Remus thrust inside his mouth. 

"Let go," Remus said suddenly and he pushed Harry's head down the moment Harry released his cock. Harry heard Remus moan and felt hot strings of semen land across his shoulder blades, quickly followed by Padfoot's tongue licking him clean again. 

Padfoot nipped the skin of Harry's neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. Harry felt him stiffen, his legs so tight around Harry it drove most of the air from his lungs, and then he climaxed inside Harry, spurting long and deep, his cock swelling even more. 

"Fuck," Harry gasped at the tight feeling of Padfoot's cock locking itself inside his arse. But that feeling disappeared and was replaced with an even fuller sensation when Padfoot transformed back to Sirius and Harry's arse was suddenly filled with Sirius' spent prick. 

"Bloody hell," Sirius panted and eased himself out of Harry. "Sorry about that, but I didn't feel like being stuck inside you for an hour."

Harry snickered and glanced at Sirius over his shoulder. 

"Good?" Sirius asked, stroking his softening cock and fondling his sac. 

"Very," Harry said and glanced back up at Remus. He was suddenly aware of his own erection, throbbing painfully. He hadn't come yet, but he felt awkward reminding his lovers of that. Luckily, Remus seemed aware of his condition and he helped Harry sit up. 

"We're not done yet," Remus told Sirius, gesturing to Harry's hard prick. "Change back one more time, if you will."

As Sirius transformed, Remus whispered into Harry's ear. "Tell him to lick you and then come on his face."

Harry grinned at Remus and gestured Padfoot over. "Lick me." 

Padfoot perked his ears up, licked his lips and then laved across Harry's cock with his long, nimble tongue. Harry leaned back against Remus, tilting his head so Remus could crush his lips to his. His mouth caught in a searing kiss, Harry rocked his hips steadily, stroking the base of his cock while Padfoot licked over the head. 

"Almost," Harry panted against Remus' mouth. "Almost...there...fuck." He fisted his cock once, twice and came hard, hips bucking as he shot his seed over Padfoot's muzzle, his white release vibrant against Padfoot's black fur. 

"Warn a bloke, if you will," Sirius said, staring cross-eyed at the sticky stains on his nose. Harry chuckled and then pulled Sirius down by his hair. Sirius didn't object and let Harry hold his head still while Harry licked up his own release, his tongue stroking over Sirius' nose and cheeks, Sirius' stubble rough under his gentle caresses.

"Better?" Harry asked. Sirius answered him by pressing his lips to Harry's and sliding his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry could taste Remus' release on Sirius' tongue and mixed it with the traces of his own come. 

"Happy now?" Sirius asked, looking from Harry to Remus. Harry smiled and lay back against the sheets, stretching himself. 

"Yes, quite," Remus answered. Harry watched with a warm feeling in his stomach as Remus pulled Sirius close and gave him a firm kiss, their tongues dancing and teasing. They released each other and lay down on either side of Harry, in their usual sleeping arrangement. 

"We have to do that again," Remus said. Sirius shrugged but said nothing. Remus propped himself up on an elbow and gave Sirius a curious look. "You know, I have this theory that you'd rather shag us as yourself because you really can't keep your yap shut for more than three minutes."

Sirius snorted, but then his expression tightened and he gave both Harry and Remus a rather grave look. "Or perhaps it's because I've spent twelve years and then some as a dog and I honestly prefer being a bloke."

Remus looked down and Harry worried his bottom lip, suddenly feeling guilty for having asked that of Sirius. 

"Oh, cheer up you two," Sirius said, grinning. "I enjoyed this. Just don't expect me to do it every week."

"Thanks," Harry whispered and meant it. He snuggled closer to Sirius, feeling Remus curl around his side. 

"It was my pleasure," Sirius replied, ruffling Harry's hair and then resting his arm across Harry's waist. 

"You know, you make a good dog," Harry said thoughtfully, staring into Sirius' eyes. "But you make an even better man."

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen quite such an honest and happy smile on Sirius' face. 

 

~~fin~~


End file.
